Somewhere Out There
by I'm just a person
Summary: Squinoa.. Takes place during the Rinoa-In-Space-Thing... Squall realizes how much he cares for the Angel... Songfic to


~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time I talked to you, you were lonely and out of place.  
  
You were looking down on me, lost out in space.  
  
Laid underneath the stars, strung out and feeling brave.  
  
Watch the riddles glow Watch them float away  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Squall Leonhart sighed in frustration as he pulled on a space uniform. He was the one chosen to go save Rinoa...yet again.  
  
Why was HE always the one to go after her? Out of all people! It could have been Irvine, Zell, Quistis or Selphie! Hell, even Seifer! ...If he was there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach, defying gravity, I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squall closed his eyes as he was launched off into space. 'Where's Rinoa...?' he thought as he looked around aimlessly.  
  
'It feels...so weird to be in space..' he thought as he decided to go look for Rinoa to the left direction.  
  
'...And yet, it feels...comforting...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you remember me, when you're homesick and need a change. I miss your purple hair, I miss the way you taste.  
  
I know you'll come back someday, on a bed of nails awake. I'm praying that you don't burn out, or fade away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Even if he liked it or not, neither the less, he was started to get more worried and anxious to find Rinoa.  
  
"..Ri...noa?" he murmured quietly, a worried looking creasing on his forehead.  
  
Sure, she got on his nerves...A LOT, but she was still one of his comrades....  
  
"Rinoa!" he shouted, as he decided to go straightforward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Why do I care so much?' he questioned himself. 'I've never felt like someone needed me this bad before...'  
  
'Great. Just great. You're falling for the beautiful brat whose in space, and could possibly die. Just peachy.' He thought, as he continued to train his thoughts.  
  
'I was never supposed to allow someone special in my life...they'd just leave me like everyone else.' Squall grouched as he suddenly spotted something far off in the distance.  
  
He squinted for a second, then his eyes widened. 'Oh for the love of Hyne...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You're falling out of reach, defying gravity, I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, oh. You're falling out of reach, defying gravity....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa...?  
  
Squall leapt towards her direction. "Rinoa!" he shouted, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Rinoa!" he shouted once again. His worried look come to once again, as he noticed she was just...drifting there.  
  
"RI-NO-A!!!" He called, yelling as loud as he could. Still no avail.  
  
What was wrong with her?  
  
Squall then realized that Rinoa might have lost conscious. His eyes widened and he decided to fasten his speed towards her...or else she might get lost in space forever......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me, the star that I can't see. I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He finally grabbed a hold of the unconscious floating figure as he leapt back towards the space shuttle.  
  
"I got Rinoa," he muttered into the tiny ear microphone Selphie had handed him before.  
  
"Yes! Go Squall! Booyaka!" he could hear Selphie's happy cheer as he simply rolled his eyes and started back towards the shuttle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You're falling out of reach, defying gravity, I know you're out there, somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me...  
  
Well I know, I know.  
  
You're falling out of reach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've got you Rinoa..." he said softly as he looked down at her and noticed his duplicate Griever ring was floating from a chain around her neck.  
  
He smiled slightly before entering the shuttle door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know... 


End file.
